Learning to Handle It
by Begger4mcgregor
Summary: "Oh Ronald, you haven't the first idea how to handle me... would you like me to teach you?"  Ronald is taught a valuable lesson by his senpai.  GrellxRonald Humor/Smut/...Romance?


_You guessed it, more smut! At long last I have wrapped my head around the concept of seme!Grell enough to attempt it XD This is for my darling Ronald, Shadowfaith, for verily she wants some uke!Ronald and seme!Grell, and I aim to please… haha, I think this officially qualifies as PWP!_

_This story graphically depicts MalexMale sex. Don't like, don't read. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, and if I did I think Ronald might just kill me for this XD_

_This is unrelated to "Don't Knock it 'til You Try It" by the way =D_

* * *

It was another night… another party… and yet another chance for Grell to cock block him! Ronald swore Grell lived to stalk him at these parties, lying in wait riiiight until a hot chick was about to give him her number… then in the redhead would pounce, like a noisy crimson lion scattering the herd of females gathered around the blonde. Ronald's eyes widened as he glimpsed a fair amount of the redhead's thigh through the revealing slit of Grell's Chinese style dress as his senpai flew to his side, elbowing a cute little brunette out of the way and clinging to the young man's arm. Even if everyone didn't already know Grell's reputation of being certifiably insane, _anyone_ would run from the psychopath when he was wearing that scandalous outfit… even if it did cling to his hips perfectly. _Shit! What the hell Knoxie!_

Shaking away that horrifying thought and writing it off as the alcohol talking, Ronald angrily pushed his effeminate senpai off him. "Jesus senpai, couldn't you see I was about to score? What's your problem?"

"Awwwww don't be mad Ronald~! I just got back from a mission and I mi~ssed you!" Grell pouted as he ran his hands over the blonde's chest flirtatiously.

"Yeah, well, just wait 'til I'm not hitting on a girl to miss me next time." The young ladies man grumbled as he shooed the redhead's wandering hands away. It was hard to yell at someone whining about how much they missed you, even though he suspected it was all an act. Ronald supposed… deep down… he might have missed Grell a little too. The office was always so dull without his flamboyant antics, as Grell seemed to be the only one around the joint with a sense of humor. Cracking a small smile, Ronald rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "So how was your mission senpai? Run across that demon of yours?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Sebas-chan? Oh I wish~! No, the mission was boring! No action at all! But I don't want to talk about the mission Ronald, I want to see _you~_! Did you miss me?" Grell pouted and batted his eyelashes, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Miss you… hmmmm… not really." The blonde shrugged and looked away, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Awwwww my Ronnie is so cruel~! And to think, I even brought you this… guess _I'll_ just have to eat it…" Grell had long ago discovered that food was a surefire way to most men's hearts, Ronald's especially. The blonde had a fondness for all things fattening, be it greasy fried fish or meat, or in this case, chocolate. If the redhead were feeling generous on a soul collection in the living realm, he would sometimes bring back a treat for his young friend, just to see his eyes light up and his mouth water. Grell teasingly placed the single piece of gourmet chocolate between his sharp teeth, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Ronald cocked an eyebrow in return. So that was how it was going to be. Not to be bested by Grell's teasing, Ronald slid a hand up to caress the redhead's cheek as he leaned in toward the tasty treat. Once he was a hair's breath away from his prize, Grell's eye's predictably fluttered closed as he moaned, anticipating a treat of his own. Ronald made his move. With Grell's guard down, Ronald swiftly moved the hand gently cupping his senpai's face to swoop in and quickly pluck the chocolate from Grell's fangs and pop it into his mouth. Chewing noisily and groaning in bliss as he savored the morsel, Ronald spoke around half chewed bits of chocolate. "Fanks sembai!" he grinned, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Grell's shark-like teeth snapped shut as he watched his plan be turned against him, the blonde chewing happily on his sweet. "Oh you really are no fun Ronald~!" Grell pouted and crossed his arms, looking away in defeat.

"Ah don't say that senpai!" Ronald chuckled. With Grell pouting and blushing slightly in embarrassment at being beaten at his own game, he looked almost… cute. Without stopping to think about what a monumentally bad idea it would be, Ronald smirked and quickly planted a kiss on the redhead's cheek. "Thank you senpai." Ronald repeated with a playful grin.

_Is Ronald actually… flirting with me?_ Grell raised an eyebrow and smirked, and in the flash of an eye was draped over the younger man, his lips an inch away from the blonde's. "Mmmmm you're welcome Ronald~! It looked like you enjoyed that chocolate, was it good? Perhaps you'll let me have a taste?" he purred, his hot breath tickling the blonde's lips as he grinned mischievously, his eyes hungry for much more than chocolate.

_Oh Jesus Christ what did I just do?_ Ronald had just been going with the flow, just messing around, and now his senpai was _way_ too close for comfort, whispering against the blonde's trembling lips. Ronald's eyes felt heavy and his head felt light as hands found their way to Grell's hips, not sure whether he wanted to hold the redhead closer or push him away. Before he did something foolish, the fog in his mind cleared just enough for him to decide on gently pushing his senpai away and looking down, a blush spreading rapidly across his cheeks. "Haha, v-very funny senpai!" he laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Grell laughed as Ronald blushed and stammered. He really was just too cute~! While it was fun to flirt with Will or Sebas-chan because of the violent and passionate reaction he got, often coming away bruised and bloodied and longing for more, with Ronald it was all about seeing how far he could push him. Tonight the blonde seemed to want to play along, but kept holding himself back for whatever reason. That simply wouldn't do! Grell knew a surefire way to push the young man out of his comfort zone, and with any luck, into his arms~!

"Come dance with me Ronald~!" Grell leered and winked as he drug the young man to the dance floor without waiting for a reply. The redhead knew that Ronald hated it when Grell made him dance with him in such a public setting, but seeing him blush and tense up was just too good to pass up~!

"I… uh… senpai…" Ronald stammered as he was lead onto the floor and Grell wrapped himself around him. The blonde was sure that Grell thought he was just _embarrassed_ when his effeminate friend did this, but there was more to it than that. With Grell dressed in that crimson tight fitting silk gown, their bodies pressed close together as Grell leaned his head on Ronald's shoulder… it was all a little… confusing. Ronald's hands settled on Grell's hips and felt his dance partner shiver with pleasure. Make that _very_confusing. Grell was teasing him mercilessly tonight! As their bodies swayed together to the slowly playing music, Ronald wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Mmmm Ronald, about those girls you were talking to… you always have _my_ number, so what do you need those _other_ girls for?" Grell grinned and purred.

Ronald gulped as Grell nuzzled against him, having a hard time coming up with a good answer to the redhead's question. _Fuck… he's so… close…_ he thought hazily as his hands circled his senpai's waist, pulling him tighter against his frame as he inhaled the fragrance of Grell's soft crimson locks. This was dangerous. He had to get away before he did something he'd regret.

Grell's fingers thread through Ronald's hair and lightly massaged his scalp as he kissed his earlobe and whispered, "I could give you a~nything any of _them_ could… and more..."

Ronald groaned as Grell's words went straight to his groin, arousal already stirring within him as unwanted mental images flooded his senses. _Oh God… fuck it!_ His senpai had teased him for _years_, and Ronald decided it was time for the redhead to put up or shut up. Grell had already cost him a piece of ass tonight, so it was only fair that he repay him!

Pushing Grell away, his eyes burning with frustration and determination, and just a hint of lust, Ronald roughly grabbed the redhead's wrist and yanked him out of the General Affair's makeshift pub and across the hall into a large darkened office filled with desks. Rounding on his senpai, Ronald closed the distance between them and slammed Grell against the wall with a hand to his chest.

"Oh calm down Ronald~! I was only teas-mmph" Grell's words were cut off as Ronald abruptly grabbed either side of his face and crushed their lips together.

Ronald thought he should be feeling freaked out right about now, seeing as how he was kissing a man, and one of his best friends no less, but more than anything he just felt relief. Finally, after countless years of Grell's flirtations, Ronald _finally_ knew what his senpai's lips felt like. They were soft and supple, just like a woman's. Ronald could feel the slightly greasy and sticky sensation of the redhead's lipstick smearing between them as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Groaning, Ronald swept his tongue along those ruby lips, demanding entrance into the wet hot cavern of Grell's mouth.

Grell was pleasantly surprised by the blonde's sudden kiss, and was all too eager to continue as Ronald's tongue darted inside his mouth. The chocolate still lingering on the blonde's tongue was indeed delicious, but no where near as sinfully sweet as Ronald's unique taste. With his eyes still open in shock, Grell could see that Ronald's eyes had remained open as well, half lidded and burning with desire. His eyebrows were furrowed as his slick tongue battled Grell's for dominance. Grell couldn't help but moan and thread his fingers through the younger man's hair as he closed his eyes and put up a good fight to dominate the fierce kiss.

Ronald growled in frustration as Grell refused to yield control and broke away to dip his head and ravage the redhead's neck, his hands traveling down Grell's body to clasp his hips. _Jesus he smells so good! _Ronald's mind hazily supplied as he inhaled the musk perfume Grell was wearing, nipping and sucking at the pale flesh. "Fuck senpai…" he panted in between wet kisses up Grell's neck, "You're such a God damn tease… what did you expect? The way you prance around… in those damn dresses… whispering in my fucking ear… f-fuck…" he shuddered in desire as he reached the shell of Grell's ear and did some whispering of his own. "I… I want you senpai."

Grell shivered in pleasure as Ronald laid siege to his neck, gasping as the blonde lightly bit the sensitive flesh. The words the young man whispered trickled in Grell's ears, flowing down and pooling straight in his groin. "Y-You're too drunk Ronald." Grell breathed as a feeble protest, giving the blonde one last chance to back out.

Ronald's eyes snapped back up to meet his senpai's, burning with lust and a flicker anger. It was the sexiest expression Grell had ever seen on the normally cheerful blonde. "No, I'm not. I'm just drunk _enough_… to finally do what I've wanted to do to you… for so long." Ronald panted before pulling Grell into another smoldering kiss.

The world was spinning, and Ronald had never been more terrified… nor had he ever felt more alive. He was a little tipsy, but only enough to lower his inhibitions and allow him to embark on the fantasy he had so long harbored. He would still most definitely remember (and most likely regret) this in the morning, but he didn't care. Grell had been teasing him for too long with lingering gazes and light caresses. Flirting just enough for it to be written off as mere friendliness while simultaneously driving Ronald insane.

Ronald let his hands wander up to redhead's chest, sliding his palms along the smooth silk of his dress, massaging the firm muscle under his hands out of habit, his brain on autopilot. Grell couldn't help but laugh. As Ronald pulled away to ask what was so fucking funny, Grell grinned wickedly and took one of the blonde's hands in a tight grip.

"You won't find anything exciting up there Ronald… why don't you try… down here?" Grell whispered huskily as he placed the warm palm of Ronald's hand to cup his growing arousal. "Unless… you think you can't handle it?" he teased, a devilish smirk on his features, his eyebrow raised in challenge.

Ronald flushed as Grell positioned his hand over the bulge in the redhead's dress. The gears in his mind slowly ground to a halt as he realized that while he wanted nothing more than to thoroughly fuck his senpai, he wasn't quite sure how to actually go about it. Well, the basic mechanics of it were obvious enough, there were only so many places one could penetrate the male anatomy, but Ronald wasn't sure how to do it _right_. The blonde knew from sleeping with his fair share of women that he certainly preferred someone who knew what they were doing. While bagging a virgin was certainly a novelty, it didn't exactly make for the best sex, and when it came to men, Ronald really was no better than a virgin.

"I…" Ronald cleared his throat to rid it of the nervous quake betraying him, "I can handle it."

Grell smiled at Ronald's adorable display of bravery. He really was too cute~! "Oh Ronald, you haven't the first _idea_ how to handle me..." he purred as he cupped the blonde's arousal and squeezed him through the thin fabric, eliciting a gasp from the younger man, before whispering in his ear, "Would you like me to teach you?"

_Teach me?_ Something about that seemingly innocent offer sounded warning bells in the blonde's lust addled brain, but he was too concerned with the feeling of Grell's strong warm hand massaging his groin to pay them much mind. "Oh God… Y-yes senpai…" he breathed as he subconsciously rocked into the touch.

Grell didn't need telling twice~! Using a hand on the blonde's chest, the redhead pushed the younger man backwards until he was backed up against a desk. Grell snaked an arm around Ronald's neck and pulled him in for another kiss as he used his free hand to unbutton the blonde's trousers. Sliding his other hand down Ronald's body, Grell skillfully unbuttoned the blonde's shirt and used both hands to slide the trousers and undergarments off Ronald's slender hips to pool at his feet.

_Jesus Christ senpai moves fast!_ Was Ronald's first thought as he felt cold air wash over his growing erection as it bobbed free of the constricting fabric. That thought was quickly washed away as Grell's warm hand grasped his member and pumped. "S-shit senpai!" the blonde gasped, breaking the kiss and moaning low in his throat as Grell tightened his grip slightly and flicked his thumb across the tip of the younger man's member.

"Mmmmm you like that Ronald? You just wait… I'll make you scream..." Grell whispered against the younger man's kiss swollen lips as he dipped his head to suck on Ronald's fragile collar bone.

Ronald groaned and gripped Grell's crimson hair as the redhead moved lower with his ever exploring tongue. As Grell's travels brought him to one of Ronald's nipples, he circled the rosy bud with his slick wet tongue before taking it into his mouth, sucking and lightly scraping his sharp teeth across it until it stood at attention. Ronald's eyes rolled back as he gasped in pleasure.

As Grell moved over to the blonde's other nipple, he slid a hand up to press three fingers against Ronald's lips. It seemed an odd request to Ronald, but hell, if senpai got off by someone sucking on his fingers, who was he to deny him? Ronald eagerly took the digits into his mouth and sucked, sliding his tongue in between them and wetting them, thinking all the while that this was no doubt the oddest (and hottest) situation he had ever found himself in.

After Ronald had thoroughly wet his fingers, Grell smiled wickedly into the pale skin of the younger man's chest before removing the digits from Ronald's mouth with a wet slurping noise and lowering himself to his knees. Trailing his tongue down Ronald's abs and dipping briefly into his navel, Grell finally landed on his prize. The blonde's erection stood tall and proud, just waiting to be devoured. Grell licked the slit at the tip of Ronald's member, his eyes fluttering closed for an instant, savoring the blonde's taste. Looking up to meet the younger man's eyes, Grell took as much as he could of Ronald's arousal into the hot cavern of his mouth as his hand wandered between the blonde's legs, spreading them and sliding a slick digit inside Ronald's tight heat.

Ronald could barely think, could barely breathe, as he closed his eyes and gripped Grell's hair tightly, enjoying every ministration of his senpai's talented tongue on his flushed body. As Grell reached his straining erection and took him into his mouth, Ronald gasped and let loose a low moan, only to be cut short by a strangled yelp as he felt one of Grell's saliva soaked fingers enter him. "W-hat the he-hell senpai?" he choked out, panicked as he felt the redhead's finger wiggling deep inside him.

Grell smiled around Ronald's length before pulling back, sensually scraping his sharpened teeth along the younger man's shaft as he looked up and murmured, "You sai~d you wanted me to teach you. Haven't you ever heard of learning by examp-unngh" his last word muffled as he nearly swallowed Ronald's cock once more.

Ronald shook with equal parts fear and pleasure as Grell continued to probe him while sucking him off. He had definitely _never_ had a blow job quite like this. The finger inside him, which was quickly joined by another, felt odd and frightening and painful, but it was hard to ignore the amazing treatment Grell was giving his cock. Ronald's grip on his senpai's red locks intensified, his fingernails digging into Grell's scalp as he groaned and unconsciously pumped his hips into that wet heat.

Grell rewarded Ronald's eager reaction to his oral ministrations by humming low in his throat and allowing more of the blonde's arousal into his mouth. He figured the younger man would need the extra stimulation as he added a third finger to it's fellows, stretching Ronald's entrance further. Grell scissored and wiggled his fingers deep inside the blonde's heated body, searching out that elusive spot…

"O-oh FUCK senpai!" Ronald shouted as Grell's fingers brushed… something. The blonde couldn't imagine anything shoved up his ass could ever feel so good, but for whatever reason it had, and all he cared about at that moment was it happening again. A very unmanly whimper issued from Ronald's lips as he thrust down on to the stiff digits inside of him, moaning as that wonderful sensation happened again.

Ronald was ready. It had been a very long time since Grell had taken anyone like this, it typically being his preference to be fucked hard like a wanton whore, but when faced with a flushed and panting Ronald, Grell had to admit he was excited. Very excited. Pulling his fingers out of Ronald's entrance and breaking away from his cock with one long parting lick, Grell straightened up to fix the blonde with a heated gaze as he whispered, "Turn around..."

Ronald's eyes widened as he fairly vibrated with desire and trepidation. This was it, there was no more denying it, Grell was going to fuck him. An hour ago if someone had even implied to him he would be standing in some random office being fucked up the ass, the blonde ladies man probably would have punched them in the face. But now… now everything had changed. Grell was gripping his hips tightly, encouraging him to face the desk, his eyes burning with pure lust… and Ronald was scandalized at how turned on he was by the whole scenario.

As Ronald compliantly turned around and gripped the edge of the desk, exposing his ass to Grell's appreciative eye, the redhead shivered in anticipation at the thought of soon being inside that tight hot body. Grell lifted the front flap of his Chinese dress and moved it to the side before pulling his panties off enough to expose his throbbing arousal. Finding the dress to be cumbersome, though not wanting to stop long enough to remove it, Grell ripped the silky fabric further along the slit running up his thigh to give him better access. Spitting on his palm and lubricating himself as best he could, Grell guided the tip of his cock to rest against Ronald's tight entrance. Grell's hands snaked around the blonde's body to caress his chest before gripping his hips tightly. "Relax Ronald, it won't hurt as much that way." Grell murmured in the younger man's ear before slowly burying himself inside Ronald's heated body.

Ronald grit his teeth and gripped the desk so tightly his knuckles turned white as Grell pushed inside of him. "Shit… s-senpai… it _hurts_…" he hissed as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Grell's fingers seemed like nothing when compared to the redhead's heated cock filling him, stretching him to his limit.

Grell trembled and dug his nails in the blondes hips has he sheathed himself inside his young lover. "F-fuck Ronald… you're so ti~ght." he breathed, moaning as he thrust the last inch of his member home. As Ronald whimpered and scrabbled at the desk, Grell felt a twinge of guilt that he hadn't had the foresight to carry lube around with him to ease the younger man's discomfort, but how was he supposed to have known this would happen? Pausing to let them both adjust to their new intimate position, Grell pressed his chest tight to Ronald's back as he wrapped his arms around him possessively. "I know it hurts Ronnie, but just tru~st me, I'll make you feel so good, you'll scream for more. Besides, what's the fun without a little bit of pai~n?" Grell whispered hotly in Ronald's ear before simultaneously pulling out and thrusting in hard while biting down on the exposed skin at the base of the blonde's neck, drawing blood.

Ronald gasped and cried out as Grell bit him, whimpering as the redhead slowly began forcefully thrusting in and out of him. As Grell lapped up the blood he had drawn and continued kissing and sucking his pale flesh, the skin tingling and over sensitive from the abuse, Ronald began to feel something beyond the pain. It was something deep in his gut, an almost primal desire that made him want to lean back into each thrust, to drive Grell in deeper, harder, though he wasn't sure _why_. Bowing his head and slamming a palm onto the desk, Ronald reached his other hand around to blindly grasp at Grell's silk clad ass, gaining leverage to rock his hips to meet Grell's as the redhead pounded into him.

"Nnnnng… yes… fuck… you l-like that Ronald? Mmmm your senpa-aaaaaa~ senpai will make it even b-better~!" Grell panted and moaned as Ronald's tight heat seemed to suck him in. While he still preferred being on the receiving end, there was definitely something to be said for this! Grell kept hold of Ronald's hip with one hand and used the other to travel to the blonde's neglected cock. Taking him in a firm grip, Grell pumped at Ronald's weeping erection in time with his thrusts and drove himself deeper inside his lover.

The blonde's mind was screaming, more confused than he had ever been in his life. _Why am I doing this? Why do I want him to go deeper? This fucking hurts and it's humiliating an-_"S-SENPAI! Oh o-oh shit… yes… _fuck_… do that… a-again…" Ronald's thoughts were interrupted as Grell stroked his throbbing member and thrust in deeper, hitting that place inside of him again and making him cry out in pleasure. Ronald whimpered with need and pushed greedily onto Grell's arousal, moaning loudly as pleasure washed over him.

Grell smirked deviously and abruptly pulled out as Ronald began to impale himself on his cock. As Ronald sputtered and whimpered, turning his head to demand why Grell had stopped, the redhead wrapped a hand around the younger man's neck, holding him in place. Guiding the tip of his weeping cock to tease Ronald's entrance, Grell whispered in the blonde's ear, "Do _what_ Ronald? What do you want me to do to you? Tell me?"

"Nng… f-fuck me…" Ronald whispered, blushing at his wanton request.

"What was that darling? Speak up now~!" the redhead purred as he licked the shell of his lover's ear.

"F-fuck me!" he said more conviction, his voice shaking with frustration and embarrassment.

"Mmmm and what's the magic word?" Grell knew he was torturing the poor kid, but he just couldn't help himself~!

"Oh Jesus senpai… p-please…" he ground out, his cock throbbing with need for release.

"Now now Ronald, no need to be so formal in this situation. You know my name… say it for me Ronnie~"

"G-Grell… please… please fuck me Grell!" Ronald nearly shouted, his voice cracking slightly as he squirmed with desire, the redhead's heated length pressed so temptingly against him.

"Aaaaaaa~ anything for you darling~!" Grell exclaimed with a manic grin as he gripped Ronald's hips with both hands and slammed into the young man's waiting body.

Ronald shouted in pain and pleasure as his sore entrance was breached anew, Grell's cock hammering his prostate. The blonde's sweaty palms slid on the slick surface of the desk, sending papers and office supplies scattering to the ground. He had no time to ponder on the unfortunate reaper whom the desk belonged to as everything in the world fell away, leaving only he and Grell, their bodies writhing together in ecstasy.

For a time, all that could be heard throughout the cavernous office was the sound of their labored breathing and flesh slapping against flesh. As Grell picked up his pace, the redhead freeing a hand to mercilessly pump at Ronald's cock, the blonde didn't know how much more he could take. "Senp-Grell… G-Grell… I'm gonna… oh J-Jesus… I-I'll…"

Grell suddenly stopped stroking and instead clamped his fingers around the base of Ronald's throbbing member. "Almost t-there… nnng… be a g-good boy and wait for your senpai..." he gasped as he relentlessly pounded into his lover. The desk shook and Grell moaned deep in his throat as he neared his release.

Ronald trembled as Grell thrust wildly into him. It was the most intense sensation he had ever felt, like a continuous orgasm, as his prostate was slammed into again and again and Grell's grip denied him release. Suddenly Grell's hand resumed feverishly stroking him, and it was just too much. Ronald screamed as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, his hot seed spilling over Grell's hand as his lover milked him dry.

As Ronald screamed and reached his climax, Grell bit down hard on Ronald's shoulder, the tang of blood sending him careening over the edge. Grell shouted into Ronald's abused flesh and came hard, emptying his essence inside his young lover.

Shaking and thoroughly spent, Ronald slumped unto the desk, letting it support his weight, otherwise he was sure he would be a puddle of goo on the floor right now. "Shit… senpai… fuck…" he mumbled, still too dazed to come up with much more than expletives to describe his feelings.

Grell pulled his softening member out of his lover and wound his arms around his chest, gently pulling him to stand and lean back against him slightly. Lapping at the wound on the blonde's shoulder, Grell smiled contentedly into the slick flesh and murmured, "Sorry darling… I guess I got a bit… carried away..."

"It's ok. Nnng… senpai… that was… damn… I mean…"

"Did you like it Ronald?" Grell purred, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from Ronald's lips.

"Yes… God yes." he breathed.

"Goo~d, then maybe we can do this again sometime~!" the redhead suggested as he nuzzled and kissed Ronald's neck.

"Mmmmmm"

Grell laughed softly at Ronald's response. "I'll take that as a yes... see you around Ronald~!" he said as he gave one last parting kiss to the blonde's cheek before pulling away and sashaying off, his dress falling forward to cover him once more, as though nothing had happened.

Completely disheveled and bleeding in several places, Ronald looked and felt as though he had just been mauled by some sort of predatory animal. He supposed that wasn't really too far off. As Ronald stood with his trousers 'round his ankles, waiting for his brain to catch up, he finally registered the fact that Grell was leaving. _Oh no fucking way!_ The deal was for Grell to teach him how to "handle" him, and now that he had, Ronald had every intention of cementing that knowledge as soon as possible.

Pulling up his trousers hastily and jogging to catch up to the redhead, who by now had made it across the room, Ronald grabbed his wrist and put a hand to his chest, once again pushing Grell roughly against the wall next to the door. "Just where do you think you're going senpai? I do believe a lesson is supposed to be followed up by a practical exam… right?" Ronald whispered against the redhead's lips, his eyes filled with desire and a cocky smirk on his features. "Unless… you think you can't handle it?" he challenged, mirroring his senpai's earlier words.

Grell quirked an eyebrow in appreciation for the younger man's stamina. Grinning wickedly, Grell wrapped his arms around his "pupil" and murmured, "Mmmm show me what you've learned Ronald~! Why don't we go to your place, and I'll give you a _thorough_ exam~!"

XOXOXOX

The next morning Ronald walked with a noticeable limp, but wore a satisfied smirk as his eyes fell on a glowing and slightly limping Grell. Ronald smiled smugly as he remembered how he had passed his senpai's exam with flying colors. _Hmph, be they man or woman, Ronald Knox knows just how to plea-_"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY DESK?" _…shit._

Ronald innocently sipped his coffee as Eric Slingby gripped his hair in bafflement at the state of his desk. "Tough break senpai, looks like somebody must have stumbled in here drunk after the party last night and fell on your desk." Ronald said in mock puzzlement and sympathy.

Grell of course chose that moment to waltz by and casually declare, "Oh I don't know Ronald, looks to me like someone _might_ have had a nice shag on his desk~!" before skipping off toward his favorite supervisor's office, humming a jaunty tune.

Ronald's sputtered coffee was added to the mess on Eric's disheveled desk.


End file.
